


Surprise Roommate!

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 25- Roommates AU.Percy and Annabeth go to college, and Percy meets his new roommate.It's not actually an AU it's still the same universe.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Surprise Roommate!

Percy dragged his bags into his college dorm. While his classes were to be with Annabeth, they weren’t allowed to share a room, as apparently that was frowned upon by the college. Annabeth had said she would work out someone who he could share with, who wouldn’t be suspicious of his scars and nightmares. What he didn’t expect was Magnus Chase to be lying on one of the beds.

“Magnus! What are you doing here?”

“I’m your roommate!” said Magnus, rolling over and sitting up.

“I worked that much out. It was more a question of you’re dead, why do you need a college education?”

“Well, I have basically unlimited time, at least until the next major threat to the world,” Magnus laughed. “When Annabeth asked me if I still wanted an education this wasn’t what I had in mind, but Odin was all for it, apparently he wants to know if education has improved since the time of the Vikings.”

“So you were told to go get a college education by a god. Actually, that sounds about normal for us.”

“Yeah, I’m also allowed to chill in the mortal world whenever I like, so long as no-one recognizes me, so I was a good person to choose. I’m probably safe from being recognized here, as people will just write me off as just looking like him, but I still have to be on the lookout.”

“Let’s go find ‘Beth and see if she wants to get some food, I’m hungry.”


End file.
